Lark
|occupation = Prince }} Lark is a prince of a neighboring country to Yo and Kikuhime's fiancé. He is the main antagonist of One Piece x Kyoto. Appearance Lark is a fair man with unkempt blond hair. He wears a brown shirt with a line of buttons on either side, brown pants, and a red and yellow cape with brown lines forming a pattern across it. Personality Although he may seem to be a noble, princelike man to those he meets, Lark is actually extremely callous and power-hungry. He is willing to assassinate people in order to rise to a higher status, which he did with the daimyo Hitaki and nearly did with his fiancee Kikuhime. To cover up his crimes, he has no problem with pinning the deeds on other people, specifically Toratsugu. Relationships Toratsugu Lark saw Toratsugu as a roadblock to marrying Kikuhime and taking over Yo. He had no qualms against framing Toratsugu for Hitaki's murder. Hitaki Family Lark wanted to get rid of the Hitaki Family and take over Yo. He faked compassion toward Kikuhime and saw her as an obstacle to his success, so much so that he threw her off of a balcony. Straw Hat Pirates Lark was not above using the Straw Hat Pirates to his advantage, as he asked them to help rescue Kikuhime who he was trying to manipulate. Abilities and Powers As a prince, Lark possesses some measure of authority over his land. The status of his power after his defeat is unknown. Lark does not seem to have any notable strength or fighting abilities, as he was unable to subdue Toratsugu in his nue form and was defeated by a single punch to the face from Luffy. Weapons Lark carries around a sword on his hip and a bow and quiver of arrows on his back, but it is unknown if he has ever used them or has any skill with them. History Past Lark assassinated Hitaki, the daimyo of Yo in order to take power. Lark's actions were spotted by the florist Toratsugu, but the prince pinned the crime on him and sent him to prison for execution. Lark then became engaged to Hitaki's daughter Kikuhime, who was previously engaged to Toratsugu. One Piece x Kyoto It was the day of Lark and Kikuhime's wedding, and during the ceremony, the venue was crashed by Toratsugu, who had eaten a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that turned him into the yokai nue. Lark was unable to overpower Toratsugu, but the nue eventually retreated to his mountain lair. Lark then approached the Straw Hat Pirates, asking them to go and take down Toratsugu in return for a considerable reward. As the Straw Hats went off, Lark barricaded himself in an encampment, and swore to kill Toratsugu as he revealed to Kikuhime that he killed her father. No longer having a use for Kikuhime, Lark pushed her off a balcony, but she was suddenly saved by Luffy as he flew in on Toratsugu. With the Straw Hats now allied with Toratsugu, Luffy defeated Lark with a single punch to the face, and the prince was separated from Kikuhime as she returned to Toratsugu. Trivia *A lark is a small bird that's often used to symbolize positive things, usually daybreak. This is ironic since, although the prince puts up a virtuous facade, he's far from it. **Another irony is the contrast between Lark and Toratsugu, who can turn into a nue. The nue was originally described as a bird resembling the green pheasant. It's still often described has having an eerie cry like that of a scaly thrush. The bird's cry is regarded as an ill omen, but Toratsugu himself is a decent person. References Site Navigation ca:Lark ru:Ларк fr:Lark pl:Lark Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Princes Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Yo Characters